The Stanford Center on Demography and Economics of Health and Aging (CDEHA) promotes the study of trends in demography, economics, health, and health care, and the effects of these trends on the wellbeing of the elderly. Its program areas are: 1) Effects of medical technology on costs, health outcomes, physical and psychological well-being, and health care decisions of the elderly. 2) Longitudinal and cohort studies of medical care, costs, and health and economic outcomes of older populations, in the United States and other countries, with particular emphasis on economic and health interest in outcome disparities. 3) Application of demographic techniques, including biodemography, to understand changes in survival, health, and well-being among the elderly over time. 4) Promotion of research in the demography and economics of aging at Stanford and in collaborating institutions, including other demography centers. Support is proposed for administrative and communications infrastructure (Core A); new project development (Core B); and external research resources support and dissemination (Core D). Each of these cores supplement existing support for ongoing activities in the medical school, economics department, Morrison Institute for Population and Resource Studies, and the Center for Health Policy/Center for Primary Care and Outcomes Research. An Advisory Committee will be responsible for oversight of CDEHA activities. Benefiting from a University environment supportive of multidisciplinary research, CDEHA has access to a unique combination of clinical expertise and strength in economics and other disciplines relevant to the program areas; the ability to draw upon an extensive foundation of ongoing projects and research support; and collections of U.S. and international data relevant to the program areas, along with the expertise to work with large longitudinal databases. The proposed center will support enhanced communications, seminars, educational workshops, and research development. It incorporates mechanisms to attract trainees and junior faculty. CDEHA has already attracted faculty at Stanford and collaborating institutions to research on the demography and economics of health and aging, and has served as the core of a growing body of research that has been able to attract substantial funding. Its renewal will help ensure the continued vitality and growth of this endeavor.